


Countdown

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: Someone's trying NaNoWriMo for the first time.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [Livejournal](https://cowboyguy.livejournal.com/72538.html) and [Dreamwidth](https://cowboyguy.dreamwidth.org/109568.html) accounts.

“So, tell me again why you’re doing this crazy thing?”

“Because it sounds like fun!”

“Uh-huh.” There’s definite skepticism in that response. “Besides all of the papers you already have to write for your classes, you want to add _another_ 50,000 words on top of that?”

“The point is to be _creative_ , dummy.”

“But you’re an English major. You’re already creative.” He shakes his head, as if baffled by the concept of someone actually wanting to try to write a novel in a month. “How did you hear about this, again?”

She lets him wrap a long arm around her shoulders, snuggles closer to him even though it’s not that cold outside. It’s never _really_ cold here. 

“Some guys in San Francisco started it about five or six years ago,” she explains. “It was a small thing at first, I guess, just a challenge among a group of friends. But then more people found out about it, and it’s really taken off in the past couple of years. Thousands of people are doing this. So, I’m not the only crazy one, okay?”

He holds up his hands in mock surrender, laughing. A lifetime of dealing with strong personalities has taught him when to back off. “Okay. My mistake.” He tries to backtrack a little, because as crazy as it sounds, he has to admit that it’s an interesting concept. “So it starts tomorrow?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Yup. 12:01 AM, if you’re gonna be really hardcore about it.”

“Which I’m guessing you will be,” he smiles down at her.

She shrugs with a smile. “It’s all part of the experience.”

“Hey! Jess!” someone shouts from across the quad.

She turns, shrugging out from under Sam’s arm around her shoulders. Waving at her classmate, she turns back to Sam. She stretches to give him a quick kiss and says, “Alright, last class of the day.” Pulling away, she walks backwards for a couple of steps, grinning at him. “You ready for tonight?” she asks.

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. “Jess…”

“I keep telling you, it’s going to be fun.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go,” he agrees reluctantly. It’s not that he doesn’t like parties – he does – but this one in particular just rubs him the wrong way. People have no idea what’s really out there, and every time he sees someone dressed as a ghoul or a werewolf, he can’t help but cringe. If they’d had to hunt these things before, had to patch up their families after hunts gone wrong, they wouldn’t take it so lightly.

But Jess wants to go, so he guesses he’s going, too. The good news is they don’t even have to stay until midnight, if she’s really being serious about this NaNoWriMo thing.

“Good,” she responds, a grin of satisfaction spreading across her face. “I gotta get to class.”

“Me too,” Sam answers, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. “Even Halloween won’t stop my World History professor from giving an exam.”

“Good luck,” Jess says, and then points a finger at him, giving him the look that says she means business. “And you’d better be ready for that Halloween party tonight when I get home.”


End file.
